30 días de feels Miraculosos
by Litaaa
Summary: Reto de los 30 días de fanfics de Miraculous./ Todo puede pasar, sorpresas, odio, amor. / Variados temas.
1. Día1: LilaxMarinette

**Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Chat Noir **no es de mi propiedad, si no de **Thomas Astruc.**

 **Pairing: L** ilanette **/ L** ila **xM** arinette.

 **R** eto 30 días de fanfics sobre **M** iraculous.

 **D** ía 1: **D** rabble con tu **N** on- **O** tp

* * *

 **"Me desagrada tanto Mari"**

¿Cuantas veces venía comentando lo mismo? Pese a que sabía que el tema ya tenía más que saturada a la pobre y _bella_ Marinette, Lila realmente necesitaba desahogar su molestia, además que esto también era una excusa para pasar mas tiempo con Dupain.

Sabía que de alguna extraña manera, la chino-francesa parecía comprender _ese_ sentimiento.

Ambas se encontraban sentadas en una banquita en el patio del Colegio, compartiendo una soda mientras miraban hablar animadamente a Alya y Adrien, sobre la heroína de traje moteado.

―Es que en serio Mari ¿Que es lo que le ven a Ladybug? No es la gran cosa si te pones a pensar. ―Frunció el ceño con la envidia envenando su lengua, aunque su expresión molesta desapareció al escuchar el pesado suspiro de la pelinegra a su lado, haciendo que girara su rostro para verla.

Marinette miraba con pena al joven Agreste conversar animadamente con su mejor amiga Alya, sobre la súper-heroína favorita de París.  
Como sus ojos brillaban al nombrar a "Ladybug" con tanta ilusión y cariño, la dulzura con la que decía su nombre... ¿Estaba bien sentir envidia de ella misma? ¿Su Alter-Ego? ¿Su versión mejorada?

Suspiró nuevamente, con aire derrotista.

―No sé que le ven, pero todos la aman... ―Comentó la futura gran diseñadora con algo de pena y frustración.―Todo el mundo la prefiere.

Lila y Marinette se miraron un momento y sonrieron cansadamente, compartiendo silenciosamente el sentimiento que las abrumaba. Comprendiéndose mutuamente.

La italiana tomó la mano de la ojiazul y le dio un amigable apretoncito, sonriéndole con cariño.

―Pues yo te prefiero a ti, _belle_ _signorina._

Le guiñó un ojo coquetamente y al notar el _adorable_ sonrojo de la muchacha, sonrió divertidamente; Desvaneciendo todo rastro de envidia o molestia de su ser.

No sabía porqué, pero Marinette tenía el poder de quitar todo sentimiento negativo de Lila y hacerla sonreír sinceramente.

―L-Lila no digas eso.

―Pero es la verdad _amore_ ~

Definitivamente prefería un millón de veces a la _hermosa_ Marinette que a la _odiosa_ de Ladybug.

* * *

. . .

No es que no las shippee, solo que no me son tan relevantes xD (?).

En otras noticias...

 **SOY UNA MALDITA MASOQUISTA POR LA P*UTA MADRE.**

 **S** OLO A MI SE ME OCURRE EMPEZAR ESTE RETO EN FINALES DE PARCIALES EN LA UNIVERSIDAD Y CON EL TRABAJO ENCIMA.  
MORIRÉ, MORIRÉ LENTA Y TORTUOSAMENTE MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES... HE CAVADO MI PROPIA TUMBA, POR JEBÚS SANTÍSIMO ¡¿EN QUE RAYOS ESTABA PENSANDO POR LOS SANTOS MIRACULOUS?! TT nTT)9

Okya staph, hace rato que quiero hacer este reto y ahora recién de acabar de enviar mi informe al profe me dije a mi misma: "Joooeeeer que me la puedo, me tengo fe... ¿Me la puedo? ¡Me la puedo! ¡DEMOSLE CON EL RETO JOEEER!" . . . Y heme aquí :')

Vi lo que corresponde cada día y si me esfuerzo y equilibro la inspiración, ideas, trabajos, parciales, proyectos y mi trabajo, podré dar la pelea... Oh al menos intentarlo :'D /3

Eso.

¡ **M** adame **P** ansha **O** ut!


	2. Día2: Adrinette

**Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Chat Noir **no es de mi propiedad, si no de **Thomas Astruc.**

 **Pairing: A** drinette **/ A** drien **xM** arinette.

 **R** eto 30 días de fanfics sobre **M** iraculous.

 **D** ía 2: **O** ne- **S** hot **AU** donde no existan los Miraculous.

* * *

―Viejo te lo juro, nunca en toda mi vida vi a una chica tan hermosa como ella, y su sonrisa ¡ _Mon Dieu_!.― Adrien suspiró enamoradamente y la verdad no le importó en lo más mínimo que su mejor amigo se riera de él. Ya se había acostumbrado a esas constantes burlas.―Ni siquiera se su nombre y siento que ya la amo.

―¿Por qué no simplemente le hablas y ya?

Suspiró pesado.―No lo sé Nino ¿Y si cree que soy muy raro?

―Como si no lo pensara ya. ―Bromeó, ganándose la mirada de reproche del rubio haciéndole reír entretenido.

Más enseguida Nino puso su mano en el hombro de su mejor amigo y en silencio le dio todo su apoyo, mientras le alzaba el pulgar amistosamente. Siempre que terminaban sus clases, terminaban compartiendo el almuerzo en el casino de la Universidad, hablando inevitablemente de la chica que traía loco al rubio hace más de 4 meses. Adrien trabaja medio tiempo en la florería de su madre y un aún recuerda, cuando ese día en la mañana mientras regaba los Lirios, la vio montada en su bicicleta.

* * *

 _4 Meses atrás._  
 _Florería Chat Noir._

Esa mañana temprano, un apuesto muchacho de dorados cabellos salía de una linda florería a regar las flores de exhibición, a petición de su madre. Un día como cualquiera, pensó, hasta que el divertido tintinéo de una campanilla de bicicleta le sacó de su ensoñación.

―Permiso.―Escuchó el grito a sus espaldas, dejando el camino libre para el ciclista.

Se volteó para sonreírle y fue cuando la vio.

Cabello negro azulado, como la más preciosa noche estrellada y sus ojos... ¡Madre mía! Sus ojos eran como fulgurantes zafiros, _brillantes y hermosos_. Tez pálida como la porcelana más fina y una figura esbelta, delgada, _exquisita y sensual._

A sus 22 años nunca, jamás se había quedado tan prendado por una mujer como con esa _preciosura_.

Ese día lucía unos jeans ajustados, amoldeandose _tentadoramente_ a esas piernas de infarto, una polera roja que dejaba al descubierto una pequeña sección de su plano vientre, apreciándose su lechosa piel. Fueron solo micro-segundos en las que su mirada se encontró con la de ella, pero bastó solo ese pequeño instante para que el corazón de Adrien palpitara desbocado en su pecho.

Ella al verlo, sonrió tiernamente y bajó la mirada con timidez continuando su camino en su bicicleta, dejando al chico ojiverde con un potente sonrojo.

Adrien estaba ahogando las pobres flores pero quedo tan embelesado con esa _fabulosa_ sonrisa, que le fue inevitable.

―¡ADRIEN ESTÁS AHOGANDO LOS LIRIOS!

* * *

Sonrió con cierta gracia al recordar los tiernos regaños de su madre por arruinar las flores, pero cuando le explicó, su madre solo chilló emocionada y agradeció que por fin su hijo se fijara en una muchachita (Pues sus vecinas le decían que era un tanto "sospechoso" que a sus 22 años nunca le presentara una novia.)

Pero tan enamorado como estaba, también estaba muy desesperado.

4 meses de solo mirarse, sonreírse ¡Pero nada más! ¡No ha avanzado nada con la chica de sus sueños! ¿Y si tiene novio? ¿Oh si solo le sonríe por amabilidad y cortesía? La pobre mente de Agreste era un total desastre con tantas hipótesis dañando su delicado corazón.

―Aaaarrrggg~ ―Se quejo el joven Agreste.

Nino nuevamente rió.― Solo háblale grandísimo idiota.

―Como si fuera tan fácil. ―Enseguida sonrió de lado picarón, recordando algo.―Hablando de eso ¿Ya le hablaste a la chica de periodismo?

Esta vez fue el moreno quien se sonrojo furiosamente.―N-No.

― **Solo háblale grandísimo idiota.** ―Uso burlonamente las mismas palabras de su amigo, ganándose un puñetazo en el brazo.

―Que gracioso. ―Relojeo los ojos con sarcasmo.

Adrien se encogió de hombros con simpatía.― _Soy muy gracioso aveces._

―Si claro... En fin, ya debo irme. Tengo clases bro.

―Si yo también, después debo ir a la florería a cerrar. Mamá tiene una cita... ―Dijo esto con cierta molestia mientras tomaba su mochila, Agreste era un hijo muy celoso y sobreprotector de su madre.

―¿Sigue saliendo con ese tipo amargado? ¿Como se llamaba?

―Gabriel y si, siguen saliendo.

Se despidieron con un choque de puños y cada quien siguió su propio camino.

* * *

―Aquí están sus flores _Madame,_ son 20€.―Adrien sonrió con encanto, mientras entregaba el arreglo florar y recibía el dinero.

―Gracias cariño.―La señora se despidió con una sonrisa y se despidió, haciendo sonar la campanita de la puerta.

Estuvo solo un rato así que mato el tiempo regando unas rosas rojas que les urgía algo de agua. Pasó alrededor de 1 hora y media, marcando las 7 de la tarde hasta que escuchó nuevamente el divertido tintineo de la campana, anunciando un nuevo cliente.

―Buenas tard-... ―Las palabras murieron automáticamente en la boca de Adrien al voltearse, quedando hasta sin aire por unos largos segundos mientras su pobre rostro se sonrojaba a niveles críticos.

Ahí, frente a él en el marco de la puerta estaba ella, tan _preciosa y hermosa_ como todas las mañanas.

Esta vez vestía unos shorts negros dejando expuestas esas _fantásticas_ piernas, notando el ahora tatuaje en su pierna derecha. Una camisa roja bastante sencilla, pero... ¡Maldita sea! En ella lucía tan _sensual,_ dejando ver un _coqueto_ y poco revelador escote.

―H-Hola. ―Su voz era como el susurro de un ángel, mientras le sonreía con nerviosismo y un _adorable_ sonrojo.

¿Es que podía ser ella tan _hermosa_ y _preciosa_? Era como la más _fantástica_ revelación que ha tenido en su vida.

No podía quitar el sonrojo, ni la sonrisa bobalicona. Podía pasar horas y horas mirándola, enamorándose de cada pequeña pequita adornando su _maravilloso_ rostro. Hasta que se percató que ella aún esperaba que él le dijese algo.

― _«_ _ **¡Oh por Dios, dí algo idiota! ¡DI CUALQUIER COSA!**_ _»_ ―Se regañó a si mismo mentalmente.― ¡HOLA HERMOSA! ―Saludo/Grito el rubio, dándose cuenta de lo que le había dicho.

Tanto la muchacha pelinegra como él se sonrojaron fuertemente, desviando la mirada a cualquier parte.

―P-Perdón, no quise gritarte... ―Dejó el rociador en el mesón y se acercó a la hermosa chica con paso vacilante.― ¿En que p-puedo ayudarte?

Ella le sonrió y rascó su mejilla mientras jugaba con su cabello, nerviosa.― M-Mis padres cumplen años de casados y quisiera... Regalarles un ramo de flores.

Aparte de bella era una buena hija. Perfecta.―¿Cuanto cumplen?

―30 años de matrimonio.

Adrien abrió sus ojos, sorprendido y extrañamente feliz por escuchar eso.― ¡Woow! Eso es mucho.

Ella le regaló una feliz sonrisa y asintió.―Espero que sean muchos más.

―¿Buscas algo en especial en el arreglo?

Pareció meditarlo un momento y luego su mirada pareció iluminarse.― ¿Puede tener lirios?

Agreste asintió.

―¿Cuanto se demora?

―Si me esperas te puedo hacer un arreglo ahora mismo.―Ofreció con una sonrisa encantadora.

Pareció que el aire quedo atrapado en los pulmones de la chica, mientras se sonrojaba. Agradecía poder estar hablando fluídamente con ella, no quería parecer un idiota frente a la chica que le gusta.

―E-Esta bien, gracias... Erhh~

―Adrien. Adrien Agreste, hijo de la dueña.

―Un placer Adrien.

―¿Y el tuyo?

―Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Puedes decirme Mari.

Internamente Adrien chilló emocionado por saber el nombre de su amada (Por fin).― Marinette~ Que nombre más bello tienes, igual que tú.

Sonrió con una galantería innata (Pero oculta) En él; Nunca a podido mostrar esa faceta con alguien, debido a que nunca había estado enamorado. Bueno, hasta ahora. Su pecho se reboso de alegría y satisfacción al ver los nervios a flor de piel de _su Lady_ , era tan _linda._

―J-Jaja, que gracioso...

Estuvieron una hora conversando, universidad, trabajos y trivialidades. Tenía 22 años igual que él y era estudiante de Diseño de Modas, le mostró unos cuantos bocetos y él caballerosamente **le ofreció un abrigo** , pues ya comenzaba a oscurecer y bajar el frió. Bromearon y rieron a más no poder, creando una conexión y buena vibra casi inmediata, Adrien estaba jodidamente contento.

Hasta que cuando terminaba los últimos arreglos, se quiso quitar la última duda que recorría su mente.

―Ya pronto terminaré... ¿Que harás después? ¿Salir con tu novio? ―Lanzo la pregunta con relativa calma, intentando lucir despreocupado y fresco, como si hablaran de cualquier cosa.

Ella alzo una ceja, divertida.― ¿Novio? Lo siento, pero mis planes para esta noche son con una chica.

La cinta adhesiva voló torpemente de las manos del rubio, incomodo y nervioso de repente.

¡Oh vamos! ¿Es que en serio tenía tan mala suerte?

―O-Oh.― ¿Y ahora que le podía decir?

Se sumergió en un mar de pesimismo y depresión, sintiendo el corazón destrozado, hasta que escuchó la cantarina risa de su amada.

―Esa chica es mi mejor amiga. ―Menciono con una maliciosa sonrisa.―Y no tengo novio.

El la miró con reproche y le apuntó con unas tijeras.―Eso es crueldad ¿Lo sabías?

Marinette se encogió de hombros, con falsa inocencia.― _Soy muy graciosa aveces._

―Debo castigarte por esto.

―¿Ah si?

Adrien asintió.―Si, mi corazón se rompió por un momento.

―Jajaja, que exagerado eres.

Cuando el ramo estuvo listo, se acercó para dárselo. Pero en lugar de pasárselo, le tomó las manos y sonrió juguetón.―Una cita.

―¿Que cosa?

―Tu castigo será una cita conmigo.

Dupain se mordió el labio inferior, coqueta.―¿Y si digo que no?

―¿Como puedo convencerte? ―La presión de Agreste se alzó de golpe observando ese _sensual e incitadora_ acción de la muchacha. Él también quería morder esos _atrayentes_ labios.

―Soy muy difícil de convencer.―Los zafiros de la chica estaban que sacaban chispas de la emoción.

¿Lo estaba seduciendo?  
 _¡Oh Mon Dieu!_  
¡Marinette le estaba coqueteando!

Dejó que sus instintos tomaran posesión de su cuerpo y se acercó, con una desconocida confianza, al atractivo rostro de Marinette. Delineo sus labios con el pulgar y luego acaricio su mejilla, sonrieron cómplices y sin esperar más, unieron sus labios en un casto beso. Saboreó con gusto el labial sabor cereza de la muchacha de ojos color zafiro y sonrió sobre sus labios, quería probarla aún más.

Ambos habían estado esperando demasiado por este momento, eran jóvenes y querían lo mismo ¿A por qué esperar más

Movió con parsimonia sus labios contra los suaves de la pelinegra, mientas Marinette le rodeaba el cuello para atraerle más hacía ella. Tomando más confianza en si mismo, abrazó a la azabache por la cintura y la estrecho aún mas contra sí, asomando su lengua en la cavidad de Mari; Necesitaba probar más de su deliciosa boca.

Su lengua se enredaba con la de ella en una deliciosa danza, saboreando hasta el último recoveco de su _deliciosa_ boca. Oh Dios, si antes pensaba que estaba prendado por ella, ahora confirmaba que lo traía totalmente loco y enamorado.  
Marinette besaba como los Dioses.

Se besuquearon unos minutos más, hasta que fue la muchacha quien comenzó a alejar un poco al rubio, sí quería comerlo a besos, **necesitaba** sus caricias pero sentía que Adrien iba demasiado rápido para ser el primer encuentro.

―¿Q-Quizás vamos muy rápido? ―Inquirió con la respiración agitada y las mejillas brillando en un _hermoso_ carmín.

Agreste suspiró pesado, una parte de él quería seguir y si es posible hasta el final... Pero otra también agradecía que lo detuviese a tiempo, de verdad quería conocer más a Marinette y de ser ideal, hacerla su novia. Así que juntó su frente con la de ella y dejó un ultimo beso en la comisura de sus labios.

―Ya te besaré en otras ocasiones, _My princess._ ―Rieron divertidos ante esta declaración y ella solo pockeó con cariño su nariz.

―¿Que te hace pensar eso?

Adrien sonrió subjetivo.― ¿Me está retando _My Lady?_

Justo en el momento que iba a por sus labios una vez más, el tintineo de la campanita los sacó bruscamente de su ensoñación.

Aun estáticos voltearon el rostro para ver a una hermosa mujer joven, que miraba con los ojitos verdes _iguales a los de Adrien_ a la joven pareja.

―¿Que está pasando aquí? ―Dijo con diversión, mirándolos picaramente.

―¡Mamá, llegas temprano! ―Gritó avergonzado el joven florista, con las mejillas tan roja como las de Marinette, quien bajó la mirada abochornada.

―Gabriel me pidió que me pusiera este vestido, me lo ha confeccionado él ¡Pero eso no importa! ―Su vista viajó a la _preciosa_ muchachita pelinegra.― Hola cariño.

―H-Hola señora Agreste.―Saludo con voz quedita.

―Dulzura no me digas así, soy Agatha Agreste. ―Su sonrisa no podía ser más radiante en esos momentos, su bebé.― Pero puedes decirme mamá.

―¡Mamá! ―¡¿POR QUÉ NO PUEDE SER UNA MAMÁ NORMAL?!

Marinette estaba por sufrir un ataque de nervios, pero trato de serenarse.―G-Gracias... Y-Yo ya me tengo que ir. Aniversario papás. ―Habló tan rápido que apenas y si le entendieron ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

―Es cierto, el arreglo ¿Alcanzarás a llegar? ―Adrien prefirió ignorar a su progenitora, listo. Su madre ya no estaba.

―Tranquilo, irán a cenar a las 10 de la noche ¿Cuanto es el arreglo?

Y antes de que el muchacho le negará el dinero, su madre se le adelanto con la misma idea en mente.― No, no cariño, tranquilo. Este corre por parte de la casa... Y no acepto un no por respuesta.

La mujer se cruzó de brazos tercamente y Marinette solo suspiro, sonriendo apenada.― Muchas gracias.

Adrien tomó el arreglo y la acompañó a la salida, en la cual estaba encadenada su bicicleta.―Adios Seño-.. Agatha.

―Adiós dulzura, vuelve cuando quieras. ―Aprovechando que la pelinegra le dio la espalda, le subió las cejas subjetivamente a su hijo.

Él rodó los ojos avergonzado, la amaba. Pero aveces quería matarla.

Ya afuera, Dupain recordó el abrigo que él le presto y procedió a sacarselo, pero él se lo impidió.

―Me lo das en nuestra cita.

―¿Y cuando se supone que es?

Adrien meditó unos momentos.― ¿Te parece el sábado a las 3 de la tarde? Abrirán la feria ese día.

―Claro, nos juntamos en la cafetería que está enfrente ¿Está bien?

Agreste asintió y con la agilidad de un gato negro, se acercó a su rostro para robarle un beso.―Esta bien, nos vemos _Princess._

Marinette se sonrojo, pero enseguida le brindo una coqueta sonrisa despidiéndose ya montada en su bicicleta, maniobrando el arreglo en una mano y la otra el en manubrio.

Adrien la observó hasta que la perdió de vista, con la sonrisa más feliz, brillante y bobalicona de la galaxia entera, seguramente parece un idiota en estos momentos. Pero era el estúpido más dichoso y enamorado del mundo entero.

Caminó a la florería flotando, sin sentir el suelo bajo sus pies hasta que observó el rostro de su madre estampado en la ventada, sonriendo algo emocionada.

―¡ELLA ES UN ENCANTO! ¿Es tu novia? ¡OhMonDieu! ¡MI BEBITO YA ES UN HOMBRE GRANDE! ―Limpió sus falsas lagrimas en un pañuelo imaginario.― Y MI NUERA ES TAN ENCANTADORA Y HERMOSA.

―Mamá, ya basta. ―Ugh, la vergüenza subiendo por todo su cuerpo.

―¿Se están protegiendo?

―MAMÁ.

―¡Te compraré condones!

―¡YA BASTA MUJER!

* * *

 **. . .**

Me van a perdonar, pero estoy segura que la mamá de Adrien es igual de troll que todas las mamás del mundo ¡YO LO SE LOCO! ¡LAS MAMÁS DISFRUTAN INSANAMENTE HACIÉNDONOS BULLYING! SLKDJFLSKDJFSLKDJFSDKLJFSD.

BUENO, ERA DE ESPERARSE QUE YO HICIERA ADRINETTE (OTRA VEZ) PORQUE ¡JOEEEER, LOS AMO! «3

Y como también es de esperarse, traigo a ultima hora el shot del día dos de este amado reto, dije que me costaría pero aún me quedan 20 minutos (Y además debía entregar un informe en la u)... ¡Así que aun cuenta! No estoy retrasada... ¡DÍA DOS LISTO! :DDD *Se pone a shorar de la emoción*

Si me salen algo OC, sorry :'(  
 **Es un AU de todas formas, además combinar las persos de Lady y Chat, con Mari y Adri igual es entretenido :'D**  
Eso.

¡ **M** adame **P** ansha **O** ut!


	3. Los malos presentimientos de Plagg

**Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Chat Noir **no es de mi propiedad, si no de **Thomas Astruc.**

 **R** eto 30 días de fanfics sobre **M** iraculous.

 **D** ía 3: **O** ne **S** hot donde unos de los protagonistas sea uno de los **K** wami's

* * *

―Los humanos son tan raros... Y estúpidos.―Murmuró el pequeño gatito de grandes ojos verdes, mientras suspiraba cansado. ¿Cuanto tiempo había vivido lo mismo?

Tikki suspiró junto a él, igual de cansada.―Y que lo digas, ellos han sido los que más se han demorado en saber sus identidades.

―¿En serio? ¿Estás segura?

Ambos kwami's se encontraban en la azotea de aquella escuela, mirando a los transeúntes pasar, tan ensimismados en sus vidas y problemas. Plagg siempre había encontrado demasiado complicados a los humanos ¿Por qué les gusta complicarlo todo?

5000 años de existencia y aún no logra comprenderlos del todo.

Habían pasado ya 4 años desde que conoció a su portador y que para coincidencia del destino, también descubrió casi de inmediato que no estaría tan lejos de Tikki en ese siglo, pues la portadora de la buena suerte no era nada más que la compañera de Adrien.

―¡No! ―Grito la kwami roja de la nada, asustando un poco a Plagg.― ¡Ellos no han sido los que más se demoraron en saber sus identidades!... ¿Recuerdas a los portadores de Inglaterra?

Plagg rió de buena gana al recordar ese momento..―Retiro lo dicho, ellos si que se demoraron ¿Cuantos años fueron?

―Después de casados supieron sus identidades, fue muy gracioso.

―Recuerdo que Ladybug se desmayó al saberlo jajaja.

Rieron por un buen rato, recordando todos los momentos graciosos con sus anteriores portadores, hasta que el timbre de la escuela les dio a entender que ya debían despedirse.

―Adiós Plagg, nos vemos el lunes. ―Tikki se acercó al minino de la mala suerte y dejo un juguetón besito en su mejilla.

Inmediatamente las mejillas del kwami negro se colorearon.― ¡Tikki! ¡No hagas eso! ―Reclamó abochornado.

―Jajaja, adiós Plagg~

Ambos tomaron caminos diferentes hacía sus portadores, pues Adrien estaba en clases de música, mientras que Marinette estaba en clase de Artes Visuales.

* * *

Plagg ese sábado se encontraba extrañamente inquieto.  
Algo iba a pasar, lo sabía.  
Sus instintos jamás le fallan y para su mala suerte, siempre eran malos augurios.

Ese fin de semana las cosas estaban algo ajetreadas en la mansión Agreste. Gabriel no había viajado ni tenía trabajo pendiente, por lo que estuvo esos dos días en su hogar, haciendo difícil la misión de escabullirse por las noches al héroe. Adrien agradecía pasar tiempo con su papá, pero le sofocaba su sobreprotección.

No lo dejo salir donde Nino y tampoco le quitaba el ojo de encima.

En momentos así, prefería que estuviera en un viaje o algo, para poder salir de noche a hacer patrulla con su hermosa Ladybug. Se comunicó con ella para mencionarle que no podría patrullar con ella ese fin de semana, también rogaba a todos los cielos que no apareciera un Akuma en esos momentos.

Pero quien si estaba harto de toda la situación era Plagg ¡Maldición! Había tenido que estar todo el bendito día escondido o pasando calor en la camisa del modelo.

―Bleeegh, chico ¿Conoces el desodorante? ―Dijo con exageración el gatito negro, ganándose un almohadazo del rubio.

―No molestes Plagg, mi papá ha estado todo el día encima de mi.

―Lo sé, he tenido que estar escondido en tu olorosa camisa todo el día.

Adrien relojeo los ojos.―Tu no hueles precisamente a rosas, ese queso si que es apestoso.

―¡No insultes al Camembert! Eso si que no.

―Como sea...

―Por cierto ¡No me has dado mi ración de queso! Mi preciado Camembert.

Agreste se metió bajo sus sabanas e ignoró los alaridos de su kwami, estaba muy cansado para caer en los caprichos de Plagg.

―Chico, dame mi queso... ¡No he comido en dos horas!

Pero el modelo solo lo ignoro cruelmente.

Plagg totalmente ofendido comenzó a saltar en la cabeza rubia.―Camembert, Camembert ¡Dame Camembeeeert!

―¡PLAGG! ―Tomó al gato negro de la cola y lo lanzó lejos, a los pies de su cama.―Ya basta, estoy cansado.

El kwami aún más ofendido que antes, mordió la oreja de Adrien y voló lo suficientemente alto para esquivar un manotazo de su portador.

―Un ser poderoso como yo no merece este trato ¡Merezco respeto!

―Si, como digas.

10 minutos más tardes Adrien cayó dormido, dejando al pobre Plagg muriendo de hambre.

* * *

Sin nada más que hacer, Plagg espero a que fuera relativamente tarde para ir a la cocina y buscar su _precioso_ por su propia cuenta ¡Él no merecía eso! Maldito chiquillo flojo.

Refunfuñando y de mal humor, el gatito negro voló hasta la cocina con tranquilidad pues ya todos estarían durmiendo. Entró a la cocina y abrió el refrigerador, encontrando un enorme trozo de Camembert, que gritaba ser comido por él.

―¡Oh dulce manjar de los Dioses!

Se abalanzó al trozo de queso y en menos de un minuto ya se había devorado todo el trozo. Satisfecho, emprendió su vuelo a la habitación de su portador, pero la puerta de la bodega llamó su atención ¿Y si ahí habían reservas infinitas de Camembert?

La curiosidad innata de Plagg siendo un gato fue más fuerte. Abrió la puerta sin ningún problema, esperando que no hiciera tanto ruido y entró a la bodega, fascinandose con la hermosa vista.  
¡Era el paraíso del Camembert!

¡Santos Miraculous! Si no fuera tan genial, se pondría a llorar ahí mismo.

Voló hasta un gigante queso oloroso y le hincó el diente en menos de un segundo ¡Oh Dios! Estaba tan delicioso.

Después de media hora comiendo la mitad del gigante queso, un ruido capto su atención ¿Había alguien más en la bodega?

Con la audición agudizada comenzó a buscar el origen del ruido, volando a uno de los estantes más alto.

―¿Quien anda ahí? ―Murmuró algo inquieto.

Hasta que al rodear unas frutas, sus ojos verdes se ampliaron sorprendidos ¿Pero que rayos?

Ahí, igual de asombrado que Plagg estaba **Nooroo** con unas uvas en las manos.

―¿Q-Que haces aquí? ―Inquirió pasmado el kwami de la mala suerte.

―Te podría preguntar lo mismo... ―Su voz apenas se escuchó, igual o más sorprendido que el gato negro.

―Oh no... Esto es malo.

Plagg voló hasta quedar al lado del kwami de la mariposa y ambos suspiraron, las cosas se iban a complicar mucho. **Así que este era el mal presentimiento de Plagg.**

* * *

Era Lunes y cuando marcó el mediodía Tikki y Plagg aprovecharon para ir a la azotea de la escuela. La kwami de la buena suerte notó más callado al minino negro, sabiendo que esto era una mala señal.

Se sentaron en el borde de la azotea y después de unos largos minutos de silencio, Plagg suspiró.

―Tengo algo que contarte.

Tikki tragó pesado.― ¿Qué paso?

―...―Plagg alzo el rostro al horizonte, mostrándose serio por primera vez. Estaba preocupado, más por su portador que cualquier cosa pues aunque lo negara, le había tomado algo de cariño a su actual portador.― _Encontré a Nooroo._

En ese momento, Tikki supo que las cosas se iban a complicar mucho.

* * *

 **. . .**

¡DRAMA! ¡CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAN! DJHFKJSDHFKJSDF

Me he dado cuenta que siempre hacen a **Plagg** muy poco serio y bromista. Yo se que es más que eso, quise explorar unas facetas desconocidas del gatito hermoso sin que perdiera su esencia... ¡Es que lo amo tanto! «3 «3 #CatLovers ... #PlaggLovers

Eso kjsdh :)

¡ **M** adame **P** ansha **O** ut!


	4. ¿Quien dijo que ser adulto es malo?

**Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Chat Noir **no es de mi propiedad, si no de **Thomas Astruc.**

 **Pairing: A** drinette **/ A** drien **xM** arinette. /-/ **D** J **W** ifi **/** **N** ino **xA** lya

 **R** eto 30 días de fanfics sobre **M** iraculous.

 **D** ía 4: **O** ne **S** hot que se lleve a cabo con los personajes siendo adultos.

* * *

―Cariño ¿Aún te falta mucho? Recuerda que nos esperan Alya y Nino... ―Golpeo despacio la puerta del baño desde afuera, esperando.―Ya sabes como se pone ella cuando nos tardamos.―Lo último más bien lo susurró para él mismo, con un poquitín de miedo.

La última vez que se demoraron por _andar haciendo travesuras_ en el auto Alya estaba furiosa, pues había cancelado una reunión con la Productora. Adrien y Marinette juraron nunca más demorarse.

―Ya salgo, estoy lista, estoy lista. ―Gritó la voz de adentro mostrándose ajetreada, escuchándose mucho ruido en el baño.

―¿Estás bien mi Bugaboo?

Marinette abrió la puerta mostrando el _seductor_ vestido rojo que se amoldaba _insinuante_ a su _curvilínea figura._ ― Sube mi cierre. ―Se acomodó unos brazaletes en la muñeca derecha mientras se volteaba hacía su pareja.

Adrien se mordió el labio inferior con _sensualidad_ , maldición, le dieron ganas de _hacer cosas._

―¿Y si mejor nos quedamos? ―Propuso mientras dejaba un suave beso en la nuca de su prometida, disfrutando del perfume de la pelinegra.

Marinette rió por lo bajo, pero se volteo para dejar un suave golpecito en la frente del rubio.―Te recuerdo que Alya embarazada es bastante hormonal y ya llevamos 10 minutos de retraso.

Agreste tembló un poco y en menos de un segundo el cierre del vestido de Mari estaba cerrado.

―De todas formas no te salvas de esta noche.

―Cuento con eso, Señor Agreste.

Adrien la volteo y dejó un dulzón beso en los labios de su mujer.― Claro que si, futura Señora Agreste.

Se rieron un momento y mientras el rubio tomaba las llaves del auto, la ojiazul tomaba los chalecos pues era tarde y París en Otoño era helada. Salieron sin más preámbulos con dirección al restaurante acordado.

* * *

Agradecieron que el tráfico estaba ligero, pues llegaron justo a tiempo.

―¡Alya! ―Apenas la pelinegra estuvo fuera del auto, abrazó a la embarazada morena de 4 meses. ―Te ves tan linda amiga.

―¿Linda? ¡Apenas entro en este vestido! ―Exclamo con dramatismo dejando nerviosa a su amiga, hasta que comenzó a reír divertida.― Era una broma jajaja, debiste ver tu cara Mari.

―Que cruel eres...

―Tranquila Marinette, no eres la única que ha caído en sus bromas. ―Dijo Nino quien estaba al lado de su esposa.

Apenas Adrien también arribo con sus amigos, el moreno de gafas le sonrió gracioso y lo estrechó en un masculino abrazo de hombres. Alya y Marinette rieron divertidas.

Alya llamó la atención de los tres.―¿Entramos? Hace un frío para joderse.

Ambas parejas entraron y se acomodaron en la mesa reservada para ellos. **Era agradable juntarse de vez en cuando con los amigos** , pensaron todos mientras pedían sus ordenes.

Esto se había convertido en una tradición después de salir de la Universidad y aunque sabían que todos tenían deberes y responsabilidades, trataban de juntarse aunque sea una vez al mes.

Siendo Marinette ahora una conocida Diseñadora Independiente (Y ganando muy rápidamente fama en el mundo de la moda) Apenas podía hablar con la gran Periodista Alya Césaire, mujeres independientes y con un brillante futuro por delante. Aunque esto no es impedimento para juntarse en pequeños ratos libres y ponerse al día, 30 años de edad y seguían manteniendo las mismas costumbres que tenían en secundaría.

Adrien mantuvo su profesión de Modelo, pero ahora con otro representante y modelando lo que él quisiera; Ya no estando bajo el mando de su padre, pero su apellido seguía siendo influenciable en el mundo de la moda. Además le encantaba, pues complementaba muy bien su trabajo con el de su prometida.

Nino fue quien más problemas tuvo con su profesión, pues influenciándose por las opiniones a su alrededor con su sueño de ser DJ, así que estudió Ingeniería. Terminó congelando su carrera y dejando de lado opiniones inservibles, se dedico a su verdadera pasión: **La música**. Además de ser un conocido DJ, también es dueño de una disquera Independiente.

Contando además que firmó hace muy poco con el famoso Jagger Stone.

La vida era bella.

―¿Ya fijaron fecha para la boda? ―Preguntó repentinamente Nino.

―Queremos casarnos en Agosto.―Mencionaron al unisono la parejita _Adrinette_.

―¿Algún motivo en especial? ―Alya tomó un pequeño pancito y lo mordió con gusto. Ah~ los antojos.

Marinette negó.―Es lo más cercano, contando con los preparativos y toda la cosa.

―Ustedes saben que si de mi dependiera, ya me la hubiera llevado a Las Vegas y nos hubiéramos casado. ―Adrien se encogió graciosamente de hombros, ganándose un golpesito de su futura mujer.

―Tan impaciente _Chaton._

―Es que no hallo la hora de que seas mi esposa, _My Lady._

Se sonrieron con coquetería y fueron unas miguitas de pan los sacaron de su ensoñación, Alya y Nino solo reían.

Tenían 30 años y seguían siendo los jovencitos de antaño.

Nino negó divertido.―No en público por favor~ hay niños presentes. ―En un gesto totalmente espontaneo, puso su mano derecha en la pancita de su amada esposa.

Sentía su vida tan realizada en ese momento; Esposa soñada, trabajo soñado, familia soñada.

―Hablando de niños ¿Ya saben que será? ―Adrien bebió de la copa de vino, mirando expectante a su amigos.

Nino y Alya compartieron miradas y sonrieron con complicidad. Adrien y Marinette se miraron extrañados ¿Ahora qué?

―Era por eso que queríamos hablar con ustedes. ―Ambos morenos se tomaron de las manos y la mirada de Nino pareció brillar de un momento a otro.― Son dos.

―¡¿QUÉ?! ―La pareja Agreste no se dieron cuenta que alzaron la voz, ganándose las miradas de los demás.

―Serán mellizos según nos explicaron. ―Mencionó la mujer morena, sonriendo maternalmente sin querer.

Marinette no aguanto más y se levanto de su asiento, para enseguida caminar hasta su mejor amiga y estrecharla en un gran abrazo. Le besó muchas veces la mejilla y Alya trataba de reírse para no ponerse a llorar.  
Malditas hormonas, la tienen tan emocional.

Adrien por su parte, palmeo y abrazo a su amigo, golpeando divertido su hombro, diciendo de vez en cuando " _Gran trabajo bro_ "

Después del momento emotivo de la noche, llegaron los ravioles con salsa blanca y se dispusieron a cenar demasiado felices.

 ** _Era bueno para el alma y espíritu juntarse con amigos._**

Sobre todo en otros 4 meses más, con una redondita y hermosa Alya hormonal y otra gran noticia.

 _Marinette tiene 2 meses de embarazo_

* * *

 **. . .**

ASDJSKDHFSDKJFHSDFKSDHFSD ¡AMO TANTO A LOS NIÑOS! Y LOS FUTUROS HIJOS DE MIS OTEPÉ'S NO SON LA EXCEPCIÓN «3

Ay, no sé me fascina escribir de ellos lkdjfks «3 «3 TT uTT)9 ¡Adrinette/DJWifi forevah!

PD: Lamento tanto la demora de los OS, la Universidad de verdad me jode :'(

Eso

¡MPO!


	5. ¡No me mate Señor! Soy muy guapo

**Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Chat Noir **no es de mi propiedad, si no de **Thomas Astruc.**

 **R** eto 30 días de fanfics sobre **M** iraculous.

 **D** ía 5: **D** rabble de humor, sin romance.

* * *

 _«_ **¡Oh Dios! ¡OH POR TODOS LOS MIRACULOUS ME VAN A MATAR! Van a encontrar mi cuerpo en el contenedor de basura.** _»_

¿Por qué nunca le hace caso a padre? ¿Por qué rayos tuvo que ver esa estúpida película ayer?

Adrien sudaba frío mirando hacía todos lados a través de las ventanillas de aquel maloliente taxi, con los puños apretados y la respiración pesada.

―¿Y como te llamas chico? ―Preguntó con voz rasposa el chófer, mirándole por el retrovisor.

Adrien tragó pesadamente, tratando que su voz no sonara temblorosa. Él no se consideraba una persona prejuiciosa ¡Pero joder! Que el chófer tenía toda la pinta de un asesino serial.

―M-Me llamo A-Ad-... Marino. ―Mintió con susto ¿Por qué? Ni idea, no se sentía seguro diciendo su nombre verdadero.― S-Señor ¿P-Por qué nos fuimos por este camino? N-No es la dirección que le p-pedí.

¡El dio otra dirección! Y el taxista se fue por otro lado ¿Por qué le pasa esto a él? ¡Él solo quería viajar en taxi por primera vez!

El chófer dio otro giro y frenó de golpe, en un callejón oscuro.

 ** _«_ ¡Ay no! ¡AY NO! ¡ME VAN A MATAR! _»_**

El corpulento hombre comenzó a buscar en la guantera del co-piloto.

 _« **¡VA A SACAR LA PISTOLA! JODER, JODER ¿POR QUÉ DEJÉ A PLAGG EN CASA?**_ _»_

―Me has mentido chico, tu no te llamas Marino.

El corazón de Adrien iba a salirse por su garganta en cualquier momento, estaba asustado.

―Tú eres Adrien Agreste. ―Detuvo su mano que rebuscaba en la guantera y acercó el extraño objeto al modelo.

―¡SEÑOR! ¡SEÑOR POR FAVOR NO ME MATE! ¡SOY TAN JOVEN! YO SOLO QUERÍA ANDAR EN TAXI... ―Grito asustado comenzado a implorar por su vida.― N-NO MEREZCO MORIR~

Y sin más, comenzó a llorar como un nene chiquito.

―Woow, woow ¡Señorito Agreste cálmese! ―El chófer alzo su mano, mostrando una libreta con un lápiz.― Lo conozco porque mis 3 hijas son sus más grandes fan's. Pensé que estaba siendo discreto y que no querían que supieran su identidad, por eso tomé otro camino. Frené porque quería saber si podía darme su autógrafo, mis hijas estarían muy agradecidas.

Adrien tardó varios minutos en procesar la información del chófer.― Ja, ja, jajaja...

Él taxista no entendía porque el modelo lloraba y reía al mismo tiempo.

―¿Está bien Señorito Agreste?

Y por largos minutos Adrien lloró y rió de buena gana... Se sentía tan idiota.

Ahora entendía el "MEME" que una vez le mandó Nino.

―Claro Señor, yo le doy el autógrafo ¿Como se llaman sus hijas?

* * *

 **. . .**

 **JODEEEEER COMO ME REÍ CON ESTE DRABBLE SLKJDAKLSJDASKLJDASLKDJASD ¿A QUIEN NO LE HA PASADO ESTO POR JEBÚS?**

 **U** na toda asustada y temiendo por su vida y ese buen chófer solo quería un autógrafo el cosito ksdjasjdsakldjaslkdja «3

Pero igual sdkjflksdjflksdjfdskljfsdklfsd / **El meme:** static . notinerd wp-content / uploads / 2015/ 02/ 11172. jpg

Y la película que vio Adrien es "Chained (2012) o Encadenados"

Sin más, me retiro «3

¡MPO!


	6. Alya, la gran reportera

**Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Chat Noir **no es de mi propiedad, si no de **Thomas Astruc.**

 **R** eto 30 días de fanfics sobre **M** iraculous.

 **D** ía 6: **D** rabble con un POV de cualquier personaje.

* * *

 **POV** **A** lya

No lo puedo creer.

Joder que no lo puedo creer ¿No estaré dormida quizás? Porque esto podía pasar fácilmente como esos sueños desquiciados y bizarros que tengo de vez en cuando.

Quité mis gafas y tallé mis ojos con ambas manos, quizás la visión me estaba fallando y estaba viendo solo alucinaciones. Ilusa e incrédula, pellizque el dorso de mi mano para ver si es que acaso estaba dormida.

Auch.

Oh no, me dolió. Estoy despierta.

―Por favor Alya dime algo, no te quedes callada. ―Rogó mi mejor amiga con el rostro afligido.

¿Pero que rayos quería que hiciera? Esto era una noticia gigantesca ¡ENORME!

―¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ―Fue lo único que mis labios dijeron, la verdad ni siquiera fui consciente de lo que dije hasta que lo dije.

Mi amiga desvió la mirada al suelo, suspirando cansada... La pobre se nota realmente cansada.

―Tu eres una gran fan de Ladybug... Y yo tenía miedo de decepcionarte.

Tragué pesado y suspiré igual de agotada, mi amiga era un caso perdido, totalmente. Pero adoraba tanto a esa torpe e insegura Mari, de verdad que es mi mejor amiga.

―Ahora que lo pienso mejor, es bastante lógico. ―Mencioné con una divertida sonrisa bailando en mis labios.―Desapareces constantemente y te aparecen heridas misteriosas de vez en cuando.

―¿Heridas?

―Si Marinette, como esa vez que peleaste con el Akuma musical. ―Habló por primera vez esa pequeña criaturita a la cual no pude quitarle los ojos de encima.

―¿Que eres tú? ―Mi innata curiosidad periodistica comenzó a salir a flote con esa pequeñita color rojo.

―Yo soy Tikki, su kwami. Logró transformarla en Ladybug.

―Un gusto Tikki, soy Alya.

Nos sonreírmos mutuamente y no pude evitar acariciar su linda carita, no tenía idea que rayos era un kwami (Ni siquiera sé pronunciarlo correctamente) Pero "Tikki" era increíblemente adorable.

―Mucha gracias por cuidar siempre de Marinette Alya, eres una gran amiga. ―Ok, esta cosita roja me encanta.

Le sonreí y antes de que Marinette dijese algo, saqué mi libreta.― ¿Te puedo hacer unas preguntas? Ya he resuelto el misterio de Ladybug, pero tu Tikki eres toda un enigma.

Las tres reímos divertidas, pues las cosas parecieron volver a la normalidad antes de lo planeado. Había tomado bien el hecho de que mi mejor amiga fuese Ladybug.

¡MOMENTO!

¡JODER, SOY AMIGA DE LADYBUG!

―¡IIIIIHHH!―Chillé de repente, llamando la atención de las dos.

―¿A que ha venido eso? ―Preguntó Mari desconcertada.

―¡Mi mejor amiga es Ladybug!

Tikki rió tiernamente.―Parece que Alya tiene reacción retardada.

Nuevamente todas reímos por el comentario de Tikki, podía acostumbrarme fácilmente a esto.

―Muy bien Mari, cuéntame todo. ―Sonreí animada y me senté en el diván.― Y tranquila, no le contaré a nadie y tampoco escribiré nada en mi blog.

Marinette pareció respirar aliviada y se sentó a mi lado, totalmente emocionada.

Tendríamos una tarde de chicas.

* * *

 **. . .**

Amo tanto a Alya por la p*ta madre slkdjfskdjf ¡SIENTO QUE ES LA PERFECTA AMIGA! DSJFKDJFLSDJ

NO TENGO MUCHO QUE COMENTAR HOY, ESCRIBÍ TRES CAPIS SEGUIDOS... ¡MEREZCO DORMIR! Lo bueno es que ya voy al día lml askjdklasjd.

Eso.

¡MPO! :)


	7. Nuevas perspectivas

**Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Chat Noir **no es de mi propiedad, si no de **Thomas Astruc.**

 **R** eto 30 días de fanfics sobre **M** iraculous.

 **D** ía 8: **F** anfic **L** ibre

* * *

Chat Noir abrió sus ojos bastante sorprendido y aunque hubiese querido que no se le notase tanto, falló irremediablemente.  
¿En serio Bridgette lo había ignorado? ¿O quizás no lo escuchó? Esto último lo dudaba, estaban a una distancia prudente para que pudiese escucharlo claramente.

El héroe favorito de París aterrizo elegantemente en el techo de la casa de la chino-francesa y la encaró, sonriendo con su característica galantería, no porque realmente quisiera ser amable con ella, si no porque estaba sorprendido con la actitud desinteresada de la pelinegra. Nunca la había visto de ese modo en su vida, para Felix siempre sería "Brid, su acosadora personal".

―Prrrincesa ¿No me has escuchado? Te he dicho que te ves prrreciosa bajo la luz de la luna. ―Sacó a relucir nuevamente su sonrisa coqueta y arrancó una flor de un macetero cercano para entregársela.

―Si te escuché Chat, te ignoré a propósito. ―Le guiñó un ojo divertida mientras le sacaba la lengua de manera sarcástica y graciosa.

Esta vez Felix rió sinceramente, nunca se había imaginado a esta Bridgette sarcástica, ni en sus sueños más locos.― Acabas de romper mi corazón. ―Dramatizo, tocando su pecho.

La muchacha rió y negó despacio.― No tienes remedio _Chaton_ , eres un melodramático. ―Acercó su mano derecha a la barbilla del rubio y le hizo un suave mimo.― Por cierto ¿Que haces aquí?

―Se supone que _My Lady_ y yo patrullaríamos esta noche, pero ella no llegó.

El aire quedo atrapado en los pulmones de la ojiazul, golpeándose mentalmente ¡El patrullaje! Se le había olvidado por completo por haberse quedado ayudando a sus padres en la panadería. Al ver la mirada del gatito perdido en las danzarinas luces de París, suspiro pesado. Seguro que en estos momentos se siente mal.  
Maldita culpa.

Brid se acercó con cautela al chico rubio y acaricio con cariño sus dorados cabellos, sorprendiéndolo en el proceso.

―Estoy segura que tu _Lady_ ha tenido un buen motivo para no haber llegado, no te pongas triste. ―Y para completar su frase motivadora, le sonrió de manera encantadora.

Y cuando Chat Noir no podía estar mas sorprendido esa noche, se asombró de sí mismo, pues la única que había logrado agitar de esa forma su corazón solo había sido Ladybug. Pero ahí estaba, nervioso y agitado por esa _preciosa_ sonrisa que su fanática le había dedicado ¿Como no había visto lo _bella_ que era Bridgette? Y recién en ese momento reparaba en algo; Ella vestía un pijama realmente revelador y _coqueto._ Madre mía, un simple camisón para una fresca noche en París pero que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Desde esa posición podía observar perfectamente las _largas y preciosas_ piernas de la chica.

Felix tragó pesado ¿Que rayos pasaba con él esta noche?  
Hormonas, seguro es la adolescencia.

Y la muchacha al notar la penetrante mirada del gato, solo alzo una ceja ¿Y a este que le pasaba ahora? Rió para sus adentros, Chat Noir era tan raro.

―¿Quieres entrar a mi habitación? ―Ante tal declaración, el pobre rostro de Agreste tomó un notorio carmín. Brid ni siquiera lo notó.―Puedo traer unos bocadillos y algo de gaseosa ¿Te parece?

―C-Claro princesa.

Dejó que ella entrara primero y respiró profundo unos segundos ¡Joder que solo es Bridgette! Se regañó mentalmente. Pero admitía que verla tan relajada y divertida le daba otra perspectiva de la chica, reconocía que siempre la encontró una hermosa mujer, pero su actitud le causaba un gran rechazo. Ahora al poder disfrutar de un momento de paz con ella se le hacía muy agradable, si no fuera tan acosadora podrían ser buenos amigos.

Al entrar a la habitación se asombro una vez más en la noche.

Había una sección del cuarto donde habían maniquíes, una maquina de coser y muchos diseños y bocetos de ropa; Diseños muy buenos y bonitos cabe decir. Una nueva faceta de la Chino-Francesa: Era increíblemente talentosa.

―No sabía que te interesara la moda Prrincesa. ―Comentó hojeando un cuaderno de bocetos.

―Me fascina todo lo que conlleve moda Chat, una de mis más grandes aspiraciones es convertirme en una reconocida diseñadora de modas. ―Su voz estaba cargada de emoción y sus ojos brillaban con determinación.

Y ahí va otra faceta a la lista de Brid: Apasionada total de la moda, además de muy determinada en lo que quería.

Felix por primera vez en su vida deseo que las metas de la chica se cumplieran. ―Tienes mucho talento, espero que lo logres.

Bridgette le sonrió y le dijo que esperara en su diván, mientras ella iba a buscar unos bocadillos nocturnos y algo para beber. Esta prometía ser una noche bastante calurosa por lo visto.

Mientras Chat paseo un poco más por la habitación, notando una de las paredes llenas de fotos de él. Al ver esto, negó y un poco de su actitud irritable volvió a él ¿Por qué rayos tenía que ser tan acosadora? Negó con cierta molestia, hasta que la escuchó subir nuevamente con una bandeja. Le ayudó con los vasos y la gaseosa, caminaron hasta una mesita cercana y dejaron todas las cosas ahí.

El rubio disfrutó demasiado los dulces que le ofrecieron, joder que estaban deliciosos.

―Estos son los mejores dulces que he probado en mi vida... ―Lamió sus dedos después de acabar de comer.

La chica carcajeo bajito.― ¿Siempre eres así de exagerado para todo? Jajaja~

―¡No exagero! Son una delicia.

Ella relojeó los ojos y negó divertida, no había caso con ese gatito. Giró un poco la cabeza y su vista se topó con su pared llena de las fotos de su amor. Sus mejillas se pintaron de rojo y rogó a todos lo cielos que Chat Noir no lo hubiese notado, aunque claro, él ya lo había visto hace un rato.  
Y él al notar los nervios de la muchacha, sonrió con malicia ¿Estaría mal molestarla? ¿Aunque sea un poco?  
Hmm~  
Nope.

―¿Así que estas obsesionada con Felix Agreste? ―Lo dijo con relativa calma, como quien habla del clima.

Un croissant voló de las manos de la pelinegra, mientras su rostro alcanzaba un peligroso tono bermellón.

―¿Q-Qué? ¡Hahaha! ¿D-De que hablas C-Chaton? ―La mueca burlona del rostro del héroe le hicieron bufar, no tenía caso esconderlo.

― ¿Podríamos decir que eres una seguidora normal o una acosadora? ―Se rió mofándose de la muchacha.

Ella, molesta y abochornada frunció el ceño y le jaló el cabello algo fuerte. Chat Noir se quejó y frenó enseguida su burla, riendo más pausadamente.

― Eres un pesado.

Le sacó la lengua infantilmente y mientras la risa del gatito cesaba, ella suspiro pesado y dejo su dulcesito de lado, a medio comer.

―¿Sabes? Creo que le caigo muy mal a Felix. ―Soltó inesperadamente logrando una punzada de culpa en el rubio.― Creo que catalogo en "acosadora" pero no es porque realmente así lo quiera. Siempre lo estoy siguiendo, invitándolo a salir o a pasear, obviamente porque quiero pasar un rato con él... Pero también porque siento que él esta muy solo.

Felix sintió como que le faltaba el aire unos segundos, sintiéndose extrañamente vulnerable en ese momento ¿Como pudo haber notado eso? Él se encargaba intensamente que nadie notara eso y ella... Ella pudo ver más allá de la mascara de frialdad.

Bridgette al notar la atención que le estaba dando el gatito negro, continuó: ―Felix es algo arisco y antisocial, pero siento que de todas formas es feliz estando rodeado de gente. Quisiera que disfrutara una tarde en el parque, un helado con amigos o pasear por ahí sin preocuparse por nada. No ser el perfecto Felix Agreste que todo el mundo espera, solo un chico normal y ya. ―Al decir eso ultimo bajó la mirada y bufó despacio, con una sonrisa soñadora en los labios. ―Creo que todo el mundo merece eso ¿No lo crees?

Chat Noir y Felix quedaron con las palabras atrapadas en su garganta, sin saber que hacer o decir. Realmente había sido un patán con ella, no merecía su atención.

―Woow...

Bridgette pockeo su mejilla, sacándolo de su ensoñación. ―¿Es lo único que dirás Chaton?

El rubio solo bajó la mirada. ―Eres realmente increíble Princesa.

―Gracias~ ―Ella bufo divertida y mimo su cabeza, al menos ya había dejado de lado eso de "acosadora".

Después de unos minutos de cómodo silencio, Felix volvió a fijar su vista en la pared dedicada exclusivamente a él y sonrió de lado.

―Sigo considerando que eso es muy de fangirl. ―Menciono apuntando la pared con sus fotos, aunque ya no con el tonó burlesco malintencionado.

Brid relojeo los ojos, graciosa. ―Aunque no lo creas no todo en esa pared es Felix. ―Comentó con las mejillas coloradas.

Aunque no lo quisiera admitir, Felix sintió su ego algo herido.

―Son fotos que he elegido meticulosamente, digo si, Felix sale divino en esas fotos... ¿Pero has visto los conjuntos que usa? Esos outfits son hermosos. ―Sus ojos azules comenzaron a brillar como _hermosos zafiros._ Chat sonrió algo embelesado al verla.―El Señor Gabriel es tan talentoso, tiene una increíble imaginación y de verdad no sé como logra, que su diseños sean más fantásticos que el de la temporada anterior.

―Así que tienes algo con los Agreste en general, no es solo Felix. ―Dijo esto con un suave deje de celos escondido en sarcasmo.

¿En serio estaba celoso de su propio padre?

―Supongo que si, inclusive siento que hace esa ropa única y exclusivamente para su hijo. ―Susurró más para si que para ChatNoir.

Felix meditó un momento eso último que dijo la muchacha, nunca se había percatado de eso. Su padre era frío, aun más que él, pero siempre estaba preocupado de sus estudios, de sus actividades extracurriculares y de que nada le faltase, hasta podría jurar que cuando era Felix el modelo su padre se esforzaba aún más con los diseños.  
Sin darse cuenta, una linda sonrisa había adornado los labios del héroe.

Nueva faceta de Bridgette: Una gran persona.

Ladeo el rostro para ver directamente a la muchacha y nuevamente le sonrió con sinceridad.

―Gracias Princesa.

―¿Por qué? No he hecho nada.

Felix bufó con gracia, _si supieras._ ― Me has dado una noche muy divertida.

Ella meneo su mano en el aire, restándole importancia.― No hay de que gatito, también disfruté tu compañía.

Pues por irónico que sonase, Bridgette también había aprendido mucho de Chat Noir esa noche. Cuando es Ladybug siempre esta haciendo bromas tontas y siente que no puede tomarse nada en serio, esta noche pudo notar a un Chat más tranquilo, no tan coqueto con el cual puede tener una conversación normal. También notó lo burlesco que puede llegar a ser.

Una improvisada visita en la noche había resultado bastante agradable.

* * *

Al día siguiente, aunque Felix seguía siendo igual de frío y esquivo con todos, se mostró un poco más humano con la señorita Dupain-Cheng, disfrutando en silencio de su _preciosa_ sonrisa _iluminando_ su mañana. De una extraña manera, se había acostumbrado a la presencia de Bridgette por lo que ya no le parecía TAN odiosa.  
Para Brid fue un día realmente espectacular.  
Aunque a veces Felix quería golpearla, **pero solo a veces**.

Esa misma noche Ladybug se disculpo por no haber asistido la noche anterior, a lo que Chat Noir le resto importancia. Ella se mostró más comunicativa y amable con el gatito, rió de vez en cuando de sus /pésimos/ chistes y le recibió la rosa que le obsequió. Ladybug reconocía que aunque a veces le sacaba de sus casillas, _Chat era un gran amigo._  
Chat Noir no cabía en sus felicidad, la mejo noche de su vida.  
Ladybug se reprimió un par de veces de golpearlo por pesado. **Al final pudo pasar la noche sin golpearlo**.

* * *

 **NOTA FINAL:** HOLI ¡¿COMO ESTÁN GENTE BONITA?! SKDJHFJHFK.

Si, ya lo sé ¡No pude cumplir el reto de los 30 días! Pues han sido días difíciles para mi. He perdido a un ser demasiado querido para mi y tuve una gran decaída de ánimos (Tuve muchos días libres, pero mi mente estaba en blanco y no pude escribir nada) Lamento mucho si alguien esperaba las continuaciones, pero nada salía de mi... Creo que con suerte respiraba.

Pero con apoyo de mi familia y mis amigos, ya me siento mucho mejor y realmente quiero seguir haciendo estos retos diarios. Mis ánimos ya están volviendo a mi de a poquito :)  
GRACIAS INFINITAS POR LOS FAVORITOS Y REVIEWS «3

Aunque no lo crean, sus comentarios me han dado muchas ganas de seguir con este reto. Ustedes son los que me animan chicas/os, así que nuevamente muchas gracias «3

 **PD: Esta es la parte en la que ustedes se preguntan... Joeer ¿Donde esta el fic Numero7? Y es entonces donde yo les respondo... Bueno, les seré ultra sincera ¡Me cuesta tanto escribir ese fic! No sé realmente como hacerlo, porque por si no saben el fic N°7 es: "Los personajes hablen como en tu país/región" y mierda slkdjfksldjf ¡No me sale nada! Me cuesta un montonazo escribir a Adrien/Marinette hablando chileno. Mi mente no concibe a estos personajes hablando con un "weón/wea/aweonao/Por la chucha/Etc" y me estreso sola lskdjflksjdfklsdj.  
Así que por mi salud mental, he preferido dejar este fic para el último (?)  
Eso :').**

 **¡M** adame **P** ansha **O** ut **!**


	8. Nathalie Sancoeur

**Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Chat Noir **no es de mi propiedad, si no de **Thomas Astruc.**

 **R** eto 30 días de fanfics sobre **M** iraculous.

 **D** ía 9: **D** rabble sobre el **P** ersonaje que **menos** te guste.

* * *

Realmente habían veces en las que le gustaría mandar todo al diablo y simplemente irse, desertar, ser _libre._

Pero si no pagaran tan malditamente bien, ya hubiese renunciado hace tanto. Joder, hace tanto.

 **N** athalie **S** ancoeur respiró profundamente y dejo de atormentarse con los " _si hubiese..._ " Y trato de pensar positivo, que la presión no hiciera estragos en su cabeza. Si no fuera por este trabajo no podría mantener su estilo de vida tan caro. Porque una de las cosas buenas de ser la asistente personal del Famosisimo Gabriel Agreste era eso, poder tener un estilo de vida un tanto más lujoso.

Nunca imagino que en su vida viajaría tanto y aunque fuese solo por trabajo, no todo el mundo tenía el placer de desayunar en _Viena_ , cenar en _Berlín_ , una fresca noche en _Madrid_ o _Londres_ , un riquísimo almuerzo en _Venecia._ La lista era bastante larga y todas le gustaban.

También estaba el hecho de que los amados y adorados diseños del Señor Gabriel que tanto enamoraban al mundo, no se publicaban si no pasaban por el ojo crítico de ella. Creyera quien lo creyera, su jefe pedía su opinión de una manera "desinteresada" como si no le importase.  
Pero cuando veía en el trabajo final los **detalles** que ella había mencionado ya corregidos, una suave sonrisa se asomaba por sus labios.

Era una extraña satisfacción sentir que ella también había aportado a tan bella obra maestra de la moda.

Y para que negarlo, una de las cosas por las que no renunciaba era ese muchachito.  
Adrien Agreste.

Gabriel Agreste podrá ser muy talentoso, pero como padre a veces era como un témpano de hielo. Aunque no lo demostrase, sentía una enorme pena cuando lo veía almorzando solo, cuando el Sr. Agreste lo dejaba plantado o el hecho de comunicarse por una tablet le parecía un tanto inhumano.  
Tenía 15 años por Dios.

Pero no se atrevía a desafiar la palabra autoritaria de su Jefe. Por lo que trataba de ayudarlo dentro de lo que tenía permitido.

Nunca se lo diría a nadie, pero cuando vio la sonrisa gigantesca de pequeño modelito cuando le permitieron asistir a la escuela, sintió un lindo calor en el pecho. No era mucho lo que podía hacer, pero sentía que él se lo agradecía.

Cuando lo vio entrar al Colegio, se permitió una sonrisa cálida y satisfecha por su buena obra.

Fueron solo unos pocos segundos que duro esa sonrisa en su rostro, enseguida carraspeo despacio y alzo un tanto la voz.

―A la mansión Agreste. ―Ordenó al chófer mientras ella subía la ventana de la limusina.

Hoy sería un largo día de trabajo.

* * *

 **.**

No es que no me guste (Solo me cayo mal cuando hizo pasar la bufanda de Mari como regalo de Gabriel) Creo que fue el único momento en el que ella me desagrado, pero en general la considero una buena mamá postiza (?)

Es una asistente que podría mandar al caño a Adrien, pero igual lo cuida y lo trata de hacer feliz dentro de sus parámetros y lo que le está permitido :)  
 _Coshita boni «3_

¿Review's o no review's? :(

 **¡M** adame **P** ansha **O** ut **!**


	9. Amor irónico

**Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Chat Noir **no es de mi propiedad, si no de **Thomas Astruc.**

 **R** eto 30 días de fanfics sobre **M** iraculous.

 **D** ía 10: **D** rabble de tu **O** TP.

* * *

Chat Noir suspiró por milésima vez esa fría noche de Otoño, totalmente enamorado y agradecido de la vida.

No muchos adolescente de 16 años tenían la dicha de pasar la noche con su persona amada, menos dormir en la misma cama sin las /peligrosas/ advertencias de los padres. Adrien podía regodearse de eso, incluso juraría que ni siquiera Nino ha podido pasar la noche en la casa de Alya, mucho menos en su cama.

Estos eran unos de los privilegios que podía disfrutar por arriesgar su pellejo todos los días, salvando París.

Y disfrutarlos al máximo, pues hace no más de una semana descubrió por accidente que su _Princess_ era nada más que su _Lady._

Ambas la misma persona y para que negarlo, él estaba tan jodidamente feliz por ese fantástico descubrimiento. Hace dos meses su cabeza era el más grande caos de la galaxia, pues no dudaba de su amor por su amada Ladybug, más la adorable y preciosa Marinette había comenzado a colarse en sus pensamientos y su corazón, por lo que cuando sus ojos observaron a su Lady destransformarse y mostrar a su compañera de clases, el aire quedó atrapado en sus pulmones  
¿Como pudo ser tan ciego todo este tiempo?

Y desde ese día ha comenzado a acercarse a la hermosa muchacha, quien se había robado su corazón de todas las maneras posibles.

Lo que ignoraba el rubio héroe de París es que no era el único que sabía un secreto, pues uno de los motivos por el cual Marinette permitía el coqueteo con Chat Noir es porque precisamente ya había descubierto su identidad. Hace ya un mes que vio a su compañero de batallas dejar su transformación dando paso a su amor platónico, Adrien Agreste ¿Era eso una broma de mal gusto?

Se sintió una idiota total al darse cuenta de todas las veces que rechazó a su adorado modelo. Pero fue precisamente un mes lo que le duró acostumbrarse a las dos facetas de su Adrien.

Así que esa noche, mientras dormían abrazados en la cama de Marinette no solo compartían su calor humano, si no también el amor y el secreto de ambos.

Amar es tan irónico.

* * *

.

Si lo sé, me he tardado nuevamente... Pero lo siento, familia, amigos y salidas improvisadas son las cosas que llenan mi agenda este tiempito. Así que lo lamento mucho :c

 **NekoBaba's: G** racias bonita por tus comentarios en los capis anteriores, te lo agradezco desde el fondo del cucharón :') Y respondiendo a tus preguntas, si. Felix es un encanto y aunque no lo creas Nathalie me gusta como mamá de repuesto, aunque concuerdo contigo... Ella podría ser más expresiva con él, pero siento que en sus acciones demuestra que Adrien realmente le importa y lo quiere, aunque sea un cariño helado lsdkjf «3

¡Eso!

 **¡M** adame **P** ansha **O** ut **!**


End file.
